


Вечеринка-сюрприз для Хибари Кеи

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рехей решает устроить для Хибари вечеринку-сюрприз в честь дня рождения</p>
<p>Бета: Rudaxena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечеринка-сюрприз для Хибари Кеи

Рехей узнал дату рождения Хибари год назад, совершенно случайно. Они тогда вместе направляли энергию новеньких, только переведенных к ним в школу хулиганов в общественно-полезное русло: Хибари методично избивал их, а Рехей шел следом и предлагал всем, кто умудрился остаться в сознании, вступить в боксерский клуб. Как ни странно, никто не отказывался.

Когда хулиганы кончились, Хибари остановился, оглядел плоды своей работы и со вздохом сказал:

— И почему такая толпа обязательно появляется в мой день рождения?

— Эй, с днем рождения, Кея! — тут же воскликнул Рехей. Хибари сделал вид, что не услышал, и пошел прочь, переступая через стонущих хулиганов.

Эта печальная картина надолго отложилась в памяти Рехея. Не так человек должен справлять свой главный праздник. Хибари наверняка было грустно и одиноко, и не удивительно, что он не любил толпы — кому же понравится, когда в день рождения на тебя нападает куча народа вместо того, чтобы поздравлять и дарить подарки. 

В тот день Рехей не придумал, что сделать, но напоминание в телефон внес. На всякий случай.

За год многое изменилось, у них появились новые отличные друзья. И когда напротив имени Хибари в телефоне засветился значок подарка, Рехей уже знал, что делать. Он покажет Хибари, что толпа может быть не злой и агрессивной, а веселой и дружелюбной, с кучей подарков, воздушными шарами и тортом — обязательно тортом.

Рехей решил устроить для Хибари вечеринку-сюрприз. В тот момент он совершенно искренне считал это отличной идеей.

Давно он так фатально не заблуждался.

***

Как и любое дело, за которое брался, начать созывать гостей Рехей решил с самого сложного. Найти Гокудеру оказалось действительно нелегко, но после экстремальных усилий и короткого разговора с Бьянки тот обнаружился в кустах перед какой-то гостиницей в компании Ямамото.

— Не подумай, что я против, это очень веселая игра, — донесся до Рехея беззаботный голос Ямамото. — Но ты уверен, что мы должны делать это именно здесь?

— А где еще, придурок? — прошипел Гокудера в ответ. — В гостиницу нас не пустили, а отсюда лучший обзор.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — громко спросил Рехей, пробравшись наконец через кусты.

Гокудера, наблюдавший за верхними окнами гостиницы, дернулся и обернулся. Ямамото сидел рядом прямо на траве, опираясь одной рукой на биту, и улыбался. Увидев Рехея, он приветственно замахал рукой, ничуть не удивившись.

— Не ори так! — закричал Гокудера еще громче. — Что мы, по-твоему, можем делать в кустах перед гостиницей, в которой остановилась Вария?

Рехей нахмурился, всерьез задумавшись, даже затылок почесал на всякий случай. 

— У меня есть один вариант, но для него на вас слишком много одежды, а здесь — слишком мало места, — выдал он в итоге. Брови Гокудеры поползли вверх, поэтому Рехей поспешил пояснить: — Вы точно не тренируетесь.

Несколько секунд Гокудера продолжал на него удивленно смотреть, а потом чертыхнулся и вернулся к созерцанию окна на верхнем этаже. Ямамото, наоборот, рассмеялся.

— Мы следим за Занзасом, — пояснил он. — Гокудера думает, что Занзас может быть драконом в человеческом обличье. 

— Все сходится, — буркнул Гокудера, хотя до этого усиленно делал вид, что не слушает их. — Пламя, любовь к мясу, мерзкий характер.

Рехей встряхнул головой и решил не задумываться над услышанным — мыслей и без того хватало. Да и кто он такой, чтобы судить людей за их развлечения.

— Я пришел пригласить вас на вечеринку-сюрприз в честь дня рождения Хибари Кеи! — выпалил Рехей так громко, что наверняка слышно было и Варии. Это хорошо, не придется звать их отдельно.

Гокудера уставился на него так, как будто все-таки увидел НЛО.

— Хибари, ты шутишь? Он же чертов псих. Это я тебе говорю как человек, подозревающий в Занзасе дракона.

Чего-то подобного Рехей и ждал, поэтому перевел взгляд, полный надежды, на Ямамото.

— Прости, друг, но мы в засаде еще два дня будем сидеть, — Ямамото виновато пожал плечами, мол, ничего не поделать. — Вария уедет только послезавтра.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — сразу вскинулся Гокудера.

Ямамото ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я позвонил Сквало и спросил, на сколько дней запасаться едой, если мы хотим за ними проследить, — пояснил он жизнерадостно. — И еще я попросил его уговорить Занзаса полетать немного из окна гостиницы специально для тебя, Гокудера-кун.

С лица Гокудеры еще не сошло выражение крайнего удивления, а его рука уже тянулась к динамиту. Рехей подумал, что они все-таки решили потренироваться, и пошел прочь, чтобы не мешать.

***

— Цуна, я хотел…

— Это очень плохая идея, Большой Брат.

— … пригласить тебя на вечеринку-сюрприз в честь дня рождения Хибари Кеи! — все-таки выпалил Рехей, потому что, начав говорить, уже не смог остановиться.

Спешащий куда-то Цуна замер посреди дороги и посмотрел в ответ большими грустными глазами человека, который предвидел конец света, но которому никто не поверил.

— Как я и говорил, — он обреченно вздохнул. 

Рехей восхищенно присвистнул и спросил:

— Это твоя знаменитая гиперинтуиция, да?

— Да. И звонок от Гокудеры-куна, — Цуна неловко поправил сумку на плече и сделал шаг назад. — Прости, Большой Брат, я не пойду. Кто-то из нас двоих должен выжить и позаботиться о Кеко.

Честно говоря, Рехей в глубине души надеялся, что Цуна его поддержит. Казалось, что тот был смелым парнем, который любил влипать в сомнительные авантюры.

Видимо, на самом деле это сомнительные авантюры любили влипать в него.

— Да ладно, весело будет! — предпринял Рехей еще одну попытку и широко улыбнулся, доказывая, что лично ему уже чертовски весело.

Взгляд Цуны сделался еще печальнее, как будто он должен был рассказать Рехею о его смертельной болезни, но не решался.

— Есть шанс отговорить тебя от этой затеи? — спросил Цуна со слабой надеждой в голосе.

— Экстремально никакого, — отступать было не в правилах Рехея.

Цуна еще раз вздохнул, бросил что-то вроде «мы будем тебя помнить» и поспешил прочь.

***

А вот Хром согласилась сразу, что даже оптимистично настроенного Рехея заставило удивиться.

— Конечно же, я приду! — она старательно захлопала ресницами, но улыбалась все равно как-то подозрительно. — Вечеринка-сюрприз для Хибари Кеи, который не любит толпу и сюрпризы — и как я сама до этого не додумалась? Кто бы мог подозревать, что за твоей маской безмозглого боксера скрывается такой злой гений. Кстати, предлагаю организовать все прямо в школе, чтобы Кея-кун наверняка проникся счастьем и нашей любовью.

— Отличная идея! — Рехей так радовался первому согласившемуся, что старался не замечать красного свечения из-под повязки на глазу Хром.

— А культурную программу ты продумал? — Хром вальяжно откинулась на лавочке, уже не пытаясь делать вид, что смущена, и закинула ногу на ногу. — Нужен торт, большой. Я выпрыгну из него в костюме канарейки… Нет, слишком толсто, лучше в костюме скромной школьницы. Потом заиграет музыка, что-нибудь веселое и современное, Хибари наверняка будет в восторге. И в качестве кульминации — дождь из лепестков сакуры!

Улыбка Хром стала откровенно зловещей. Рехей отодвинулся подальше и на всякий случай попытался вспомнить все фильмы об одержимости бесами, которые когда-либо смотрел.

Но Хром сама пришла в себя, встряхнулась, словно это стоило ей больших усилий, и посмотрела на Рехея уже совсем иначе — мягко и устало.

— Пожалуй, я не приду, прости, — сказала она. — Так будет лучше.

И Рехей не нашел, что ей возразить.

***

Ламбо лениво играл с ручной гранатой на детской площадке, не обращая на Рехея никакого внимания. Через десять минут он все-таки снизошел до ответа:

— И что мне там делать?

— Там будет весело! — воскликнул Рехей, но совесть укоризненно напомнила, что врать маленьким детям нехорошо. — По крайней мере там точно будет торт, я куплю.

Он вспомнил разговор с Хром и добавил: — Небольшой.

— Торт? — Ламбо отложил гранату и заинтересованно повернулся к Рехею. — Тогда Ламбо-сан заглянет ненадолго.

Сложно было описать ту радость, которая охватила Рехея от такого ответа. Он взял Ламбо на руки и закружил в воздухе, громко смеясь.

Но неожиданная вспышка и клубы дыма заставили поперхнуться и закашляться, а Ламбо вдруг потяжелел настолько, что руки разжались сами собой.

Когда дым рассеялся, перед Рехеем уже стоял пятнадцатилетний Ламбо из будущего. Он и раньше-то не выглядел особо жизнерадостным, но теперь и вовсе казался печальнее смерти.

Наверное, все дело было в бледности лица. Или в саже на его одежде цвета хаки. Или в болтающемся на шее противогазе. Или в автомате за спиной.

— Сасагава Рехей, я пришел из будущего, чтобы отговорить тебя устраивать вечеринку-сюрприз для Хибари! — Ламбо отчаянно вцепился Рехею в футболку. — Если ты ее все-таки организуешь, это приведет к непоправимым последствиям, история изменится, и начнется…

Из кармана на куртке Ламбо выглянула двухголовая крыса и с любопытством огляделась.

— Не стоит, в общем, — мрачно сказал Ламбо и запихал крысу назад в карман. — Я пойду, пока маленького меня не сожрали зомби. Не забудь сжечь одежду, к которой я прикасался.

Вновь раздался хлопок, пятнадцатилетний Ламбо исчез, а появившийся из дыма маленький Ламбо оказался с ног до головы покрыт какой-то зеленой слизью. Он истошно зарыдал и побежал прятаться на детской площадке. 

— Это значит, что ты не придешь? — на всякий случай уточнил Рехей.

Ламбо не ответил, судорожно орудуя совочком. Кажется, он пытался закопаться в песочнице.

***

Кусакабе был последней надеждой Рехея. Он так и сказал:

— Ты моя последняя надежда, Кусакабе!

А потом на всякий случай добавил:

— Вы же друзья.

Кусакабе посмотрел на Рехея сочувствующе — такие взгляды за сегодняшний день уже успели порядком надоесть — и принялся молча рыться в столе. Через какое-то время он достал толстую папку и стал листать ее, бормоча под нос прочитанное.

— Не нарушать личное пространство… Не писать со смайлами… Не петь гимн Намимори в нетрезвом виде… Вот, нашел. Не поздравлять меня с днем рождения, не дарить подарки и — тут выделено красным — не устраивать вечеринки, — Кусакабе поднял взгляд на Рехея. — Прости, друг, но я это подписал. И за нарушение любого пункта контракта Хибари-сан обещал вырвать мне ноги и руки и повтыкать назад, поменяв местами.

— Но не загрызть же до смерти, — улыбнулся Рехей. Он во всем пытался найти светлые стороны.

— Не было похоже, что он шутил, — задумчиво произнес Кусакабе. — В любом случае я это подписал.

Фразу про подпись Кусакабе каким-то образом умудрился даже вслух выделить красным, и Рехей понял, что для него само нарушение контракта страшнее, чем вероятность ходить в школу на руках. Значит его не убедить. Последняя надежда лопнула, как те воздушные шары, которые Рехей весь день тренировался надувать.

***

— Сюрприз! С днем рождения, Кея! — воскликнул Рехей со всей радостью, на которую только был способен. Ради Хибари он обязан радоваться, даже несмотря на то, что никто не пришел. Особенно из-за того, что никто не пришел. 

Хибари мрачно оглядел его с головы до ног, и Рехей практически увидел себя его глазами: широкая застывшая улыбка, торт в одной руке и желтый воздушный шар — единственный уцелевший — в другой. А за спиной — никого, только пустая школа.

— Никто больше не пришел? Совсем? — со странным выражением лица спросил Хибари.

— Понимаешь, тут такое дело… — Рехей закусил губу, но совесть снова дала о себе знать, напоминая, что неправильно это — врать имениннику. — Я пригласил несколько человек, но они не смогли прийти. Зато они рассказали о твоем дне рождения другим школьникам и учителям, и те тоже решили переждать дома. Ну и вот.

— Пустая школа. Без учеников. Без учителей, — проговорил Хибари тихо. А потом вдруг улыбнулся. — Без толпы. И никто не нарушает дисциплину. Идеально.

Массовый прогул Рехей тоже считал нарушением дисциплины, но сказать об этом Хибари не решился. В конце концов в вопросах порядка тот наверняка разбирался в сто раз лучше, и ему виднее. 

А еще он так искренне улыбался, глядя на пустую школу, что спорить с ним не возникало никакого желания.

— Я правильно понял, ты не обиделся? — с робкой надеждой спросил Рехей.

Хибари постоял немного и молча пошел к школе. Рехей замер на месте, не зная, что теперь делать и как оценивать ситуацию. Понятно было только то, что в одиночку ему даже этот небольшой торт не одолеть. Но, похоже, придется, и он умрет смертью храбрых от переедания.

— Не стой как идиот, пошли, — бросил Хибари через плечо и немного обернулся. Стало видно, что он все еще улыбается. — Одного человека я не считаю за толпу, даже если от него шума как от стадиона, полного болельщиков.

Дважды просить Рехея не пришлось, он тоже улыбнулся и побежал следом. Теперь изображать радость не было необходимости, она его и так переполняла.

— С днем рождения, Кея, — вновь повторил Рехей. Хибари промолчал — говорить «спасибо» он не умел, но это и не важно. Главное, чтобы ему не было грустно и одиноко в день рождения, а уж об этом-то Рехей точно позаботится.

***

Рехей узнал Цуну и остальных друзей, держащих разноцветные воздушные шары, но большинство лиц было ему не знакомо. В огромной толпе, стоящей перед школой, мелькали и ученики из других школ, и учителя, и даже продавцы с окрестных улиц.

— С днем рождения, Сасагава Рехей! — дружно кричала толпа. Рехей не мог отойти от шока. Все эти люди действительно пришли его поздравить? Его?

— С днем рождения, — повторил Цуна тише, тепло улыбнулся и шагнул вперед. — Вот, тебе просили передать.

Цуна протянул аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги, Рехей взял его, развернул и принялся читать.

«Я собрал всех, кто не успел убежать. И заказал самый большой торт, но в нем точно никого нет, я проверил. С днем рождения.»

Рехей еще раз обвел взглядом толпу. На многих лицах красовались фингалы, а стоящий посреди улицы огромный торт выглядел так, как будто его расстреляли из пулемета. Но Рехей все равно чувствовал, что глаза щиплет от нахлынувшего счастья. Он ошибался — Хибари умел говорить «спасибо».

— Спасибо всем! — крикнул Рехей толпе, и та взорвалась радостным ликованием. Ну, большей частью взорвалась.

День рождения определенно удался. Жаль только, что Хибари не пришел, но Рехей решил, что это дело поправимое. Он пообщается с друзьями, очистит от пуль пару кусков торта и сам к нему придет — потому что ни один из друзей Сасагавы Рехея не должен грустить дома в одиночестве в день рождения Сасагавы Рехея! И потому что просто хотелось повидаться.

В календаре было еще много прекрасных праздников, и Хибари даже не догадывался, сколько счастливых дней его ждет впереди.


End file.
